Distancia
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Algunos piensan que el amor a distancia no funciona, pero para ellos era diferente hasta que ella dudo ¿La distancia mata el amor? era la pregunta que la atormentaba...ShikaTema One-Shot Dedicado para YyessyY y Presario-2500


_**¡Hola! Sii ya se que debería estar haciendo el 2º capi de el fic anterior, pero es que la musa llego de improvisto y pues no ay que ignorarla verdad : D**_

_**Bueno este fic es un one-shot y espero que les guste XD**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es mi obra XD**_

_Mi corazón se empeña a preguntarme por ti, aunque sabe que no estas aquí. Mis labios, débiles por la nostalgia, me preguntan: ¿hasta cuando debemos esperar?_

_Te espero lo que haga falta, si con eso me gano adorarte para siempre_

_No me importa sufrir si es por ti._

_Te espero aunque me sobren ganas de escaparme contigo a encontrar tu abrigo._

_No me importa el dolor si es por tu amor._

Pensaba el mientras sin esperárselo de sus labios salió el nombre de la persona que amaba y lo volvía loco, y la causante del pensamiento que acababa de tener

-Temari-susurro al viento-que estarás haciendo mujer-hablo, soltando un profundo suspiro al momento que volvía a cerrar los ojos para recordar su bello rostro.

-que pensaras-fue la frase que articulo recordando la ultima vez que la vio, el fue a Suna tomando una escusa de los exámenes de Chuunin para ir allá, la verdadera razón era ella. Recordó que estuvo a punto de decirle lo que sentía y estaba seguro de que ella también lo diría, pero un llamado urgente para que regresara a Konoha no permitió que se lo dijera. Cuanto había pasado, no lo recordaba, y lo único que sabía era que ella llegaría mañana a Konoha.

- que pensaras-repitió por última vez la misma frase. Sin saber que ella se encontraba igual que el.

_Cada vez que te vas, le ruego al cielo por ti y por mi._

_Cada vez que te vas, me da miedo no verte regresar._

_Porque alguien se puede atrever a buscar tus labios._

_Alguien puede notar tu encanto._

_Y no te quiero perder,_

_¡No te quiero perder!_

_Cada vez que me voy, se parte mi vida y me siento morir._

_Cada vez que me voy tengo miedo de que me olvides._

_Porque alguien se puede atrever a hablarte al oído buscándote._

_Alguien puede quedar esclavizado como yo… de tu ser._

_¿Los distanciamientos matan el amor?_

Escribió en unas de las hojas de los documentos de los exámenes que llevaba en su mochila.

¿Los distanciamientos matan el amor?

Era una pregunta que hace poco se le había metido en la cabeza

¿Los distanciamientos matan el amor?

No, no lo creo… ¿pero si el me olvido?... ¿o se fue con aquella rubia?- se cuestionaba y se atormentaba a la vez.-pronto lo sabré- dijo para sus adentros al recordar que en un día llegaría a Konoha para realizar los preparativos para los exámenes Chuunin de ese año. Guardo en su mochila el papel donde había escrito su pequeño pensamiento.

-Shikamaru-fue lo que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

…

El canto de los pájaros le dio un lindo despertar, la luz del sol le molestaba, mas al poco tiempo se acostumbro, tomo sus cosas y no sin antes arreglar el lugar que había sido su refugio para pasar la noche, emprendió el camino hacia Konoha, según sus cálculos llegaría en 3 horas.

…

Despertó un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, salió de su cómoda cama y se dirijo al baño para darse una buena ducha, la noche anterior se había quedado dormido en los bosques Nara y su padre lo había encontrado para llevarlo a casa. Al llegar ni si quera sabia que era una ducha lo único que quería era dormir para así verla a ella, _su problemática_

Salió de la ducha y se cambio rápido tenia que ir a la puerta principal de la aldea a recibir y guiar al enviado de Sunakagure, de ante mano el sabia quien era y no deseaba llegar tarde a recibirla, puesto que la había estado esperando con mucha paciencia para verla. Al llegar al lugar del encuentro se dispuso a esperarla.

…

Estaba cerca podía ver las enormes puertas de la aldea, bajo la velocidad y comenzó a caminar tratando de regularizar su respiración y verse calmada por tanto correr. Llego y lo vio, el la esperaba para guiarla por la aldea, sabia que su guía no era tan necesaria puesto que conocía bien la aldea, pero no le importaba mientras el fuera "su guía" era excelente. Era su oportunidad de saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-hola, que tal el viaje-hablo y si querer un bostezo salió de sus labios, haciendo que el se viera increíblemente sexy.

-hola, estuvo algo cansado, pero bien- dijo mientras miraba al suelo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero el lo noto.

-Tsunade-sama esta ocupada asignando algunas misiones y me pidió que te llevara al hostal donde te quedaras esta semana.

-perfecto, quiero darme un baño, además como veo que te asigno esta misión me ayudaras con el trabajo de los exámenes Chuunin- dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa.

- Mendokusai- hablo al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la nuca y sonreía de medio lado.

Después de caminar por un buen rato llegaron al hostal donde ella se hospedaría, la encargada le dio las llaves y se dirigieron al piso donde estaba su habitación. Caminaban en silencio cosa que a ella le incomodaba, abrió la puerta y entraron, caminaron hacia la pequeña sala.

-quieres algo de beber-pregunto la rubia

-si, lo que sea-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-bien, en esta mochila están los documentos, revísalos, enseguida vengo-hablo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

El, con toda la flojera del mundo lucho por alcanzar la mochila porque no se quería levantar del sofá. Cuando la alcanzo comenzó a revisar los documentos, cuando una hoja simple llamo su atención, era la hoja en donde ella había escrito la noche anterior, comenzó a leerlo y sonrió, tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en esa misma hoja.

Cuando entro a la habitación, el término de escribir a tiempo, levanto la cabeza y tomo el vaso con agua que ella le ofrecía.

-voy a mi habitación en un momento vuelvo-dijo si dejar de verlo.

-espera, este documento tiene algo, mira- le dio la hoja y ella comenzó a leer su contenido, cuando termino lo miro y sonrió mientras que unas lagrimas caían por su rostro, el se levanto y la abrazo, le dijo unas cosas al oído que ella contesto con un _yo también_ para después besarlo con pasión y ternura.

-oye, dijiste que te querías dar un baño, ve-hablo al terminar el beso.

-si, pero no creas que me voy a duchar sola-lo dijo en un tono sexy, provocándolo.

- Mendokusai, tienes razón de pronto hiso mucho calor no crees-decía mientras besaba su cuello.

-si, vamos, tonto te extrañe mucho-lo dijo haciendo un puchero que a el le pareció muy tierno.

-yo también-contesto el al momento que se apoderaba de su boca y le quitaba el papel que aun tenia en sus manos y lo dejo en una mesita.

Caminaron hacia el baño olvidándose por completo del trabajo, mientras que en la mesita negra donde Shikamaru había dejado el papel al final de la hoja decía:

_Nunca será un error amarse a distancia._

_Nunca se pierde un amor si se entrega con el alma._

_Nunca pensaría cambiarte por algo cercano._

_Siempre serás tú mi amor._

_Y siempre, te estaré esperando._

_¿Los distanciamientos matan el amor?_

_Claro que no, te amo mujer problemática._

…..

_**¿Qué tal? **_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Y atentas que pronto subiré un nuevo capi del fic anterior jeje XD**_

_**Cuídense **_

_**Algún review?**_

_**Bye! **_

_**HawkTem Fuera!**_


End file.
